Angelic Guardian
by Gamer Kit
Summary: She never had an actual family before, never really known what loves is besides from her angels. She was always afraid to get to close to people because she always brought death with her, the opposite of what an angel should bring. But as fate would have it she falls into Fairy Tail and slowly learns that maybe...just maybe she was wrong about her life. RomeoxOC eventually others
1. A Day Gone Bad

**Kit: Okay here goes my first attempt at a Fairy Tail fanfic ya'll! I've been completely obsessed with the series for like 3 weeks and have caught up with the anime and almost the manga in this short amount of time _**

**Lucy: Umm Kit you may have a slight problem…**

**Kit: I do not!**

**Lucy: Whatever you need to say to make it better.**

**Kit: *pouts* Lucy is mean…**

**Natsu: I told you!**

**Lucy: Don't you start now! *runs after Natsu***

**Serena: *giggles softly* I think I'm gonna like being here**

**Kit: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything affiliated with it, it belongs to Hiro-sensei! All I own is Serena and this story :) **

**Happy: Aye!**

* * *

It was a warm afternoon in Earthland and down in a town called Magnolia there was a famous guild called Fairy Tail, newly gaining the title of number one guild in Fiore after winning the Grand Magic Games. The lively and boisterous guild was doing what it does best, destroying almost everything in the Fairy Tail guild building.

"Where is Erza when you need her? Gray and Natsu are about to destroy the guild again!" Lucy yelled irritability as she banged her head against the wall. The celestial mage was put in charge of watching the two hard headed mages while Erza went out on a solo request. 'Why. Why did I have to be the one,' she thought, animated tears falling down her face.

"You got something to say Flame Brain!?"

"Yea Ice Princess, what you gonna do about it?" Natsu responded with smug confidence.

"Beat you as usual" Gray smirked.

"Like hell you will!" They charged at each other for the umpteenth time that day and the rest of the guild just sighed. Lucy just started crying again. "I give uppp!" Slumping to the ground she continued to whine.

"You okay Lu-chan?"

Lucy looked up to see her best friend Levy walking towards her; she had just arrived in the guild with Gajeel and Lily following shortly behind. They had accompanied Levy on her mission, she had to read some old symbols in a cave and Gajeel went to make sure she would be safe, even though he would never admit it. She smiled at the script mage, iron dragon slayer and small cat. "Yea nothing more than the usual," she said sweat dropping.

Levy smiled sympathetically at her friend and then turned to the iron dragon slayer. "Hey Gajeel?"

He was standing there with his eyes closed and arms crossed but when he heard Levy's voice he opened on eye to look at her. "What's up Shrimp?" he asked.

"You think you could help Lucy out and break up Gray and Natsu?" twisting her hands behind her back and leaning back on her heels she look up at the iron man with a pleading look. Looking at her he sighed grumbly and stalked his way over to the squabbling pair.

"You owe me Shrimp," Gajeel states turning his head back to Fairy Tail's petite bookworm.

"Hai hai, I'll get you some good iron" Levy giggled and threw him a big grin, which he returns with a smirk of his own, then focuses his attention back to the rampaging ball of dust. "KNOCK IT OFF, OI!"

"Arigato Gajeel!" Lucy shouted and then smirked looking at Levy with an evil grin. "Soooo how was the mission?" She was suddenly on full interest mode after seeing how they interacted. Levy started to blush and frantically deny anything and everything Lucy was currently thinking about, because she knew her best friend a little…too well.

"No…Nothing happen! Really!"

"Are you sure cause I think that…" Lucy said but was interrupted by a loud bang. They both jump and turn around to see Gajeel being dragged into the fight between the Natsu and Gray. Lucy sighs and drags herself to the bar and slumps down in a seat. "I really do give up now." She says in defeat. Levy sits down next to her laughs hesitantly; she should have figured this would happen if she sent Gajeel in.

"Miraaaa I have a headache! Can I have a strawberry milkshake?" Lucy whined, head on the counter.

"Coming right up!" Mira responded with her usual cheer. Sliding the icy beverage in front of the celestial mage, she goes back to wiping down glasses. Lucy takes a sip and sighs happily as the cool treat eases her headache.

"You know they'll never stop right? Mira says giggling as she looks onto the scene unfolding.

"Get back here Droopy Eyes!" Natsu shouts, throwing yet another chair at the ice mage.

"Just give it up Squinty Eyes!" Gray yells back.

"Gray-sama, your clothes!" Juvia yells, blushing and pointing her finger at him.

"What…" He looks down to find himself only in his boxers, "damint not again!" Ducking down to search for his yet again discarded clothing, the chair flies past him and hit Gajeel right in the face.

"What the!?" Gajeel yells as he is thrown back into a pillar.

"Bwahahahahaha! Can't doge Gajeel!" Nastu breaks out laughing and falls on his back laughing, Happy in the background offering his usual 'Aye!'

"SALAMANDER!" Natsu looks up to see a seething Gajeel and his laughter dies down a bit.

"Natsu, I think this is when we would start running," Happy offers up, floating next to his partner nervously. Both of them get up and start running away from the iron dragon slayer.

"GET BACK HERE SALAMANDER!" Gajeel chases the two around the guild hall.

Mira laughed back at the bar and shook her head. Lucy looked at the active guild hall from the bar and took in the rest of her surroundings. Gray looking everywhere for his clothes as Juvia follows him like a lost puppy. 'He really needs to become aware of that habit of his' she thinks laughing. Levy has joined the other members of Team Shadow Gear at a table and they are conversing excitedly. Cana, Marco, and Wakaba are cheering and drinking as usual. Romeo, Wendy, Carla, and Lily are laughing about some joke that Lisanna is telling. Bickslow, Freed and Laxus are just sitting at a table watching the usual guild antics. And Elfman is giving his man speech to Evergreen again while she is just sitting there shaking her head. Smiling at all the events before her Lucy takes another sip of her milkshake. 'This is how things should be in this guild.'

The door to the guild suddenly burst open and a man runs through, breathing heavy. Halting their previous actions everyone looks up at the man who ran into the guild.

"You need to help us please!" He pleads.

Marco, who is closest to the door goes up to the man and puts a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Just look outside"

Looking through the door they see what is really happening…Magnolia is being attack. Some buildings are broken, failing apart and a fire is starting to spread throughout the city. Shock spreads through the guild member's faces as they realize what is happening.

"This is no time to freeze up children!" Everyone turns to see the Master standing on the bar. "We need to go out and help the citizens of our city! Go!"

"Aye!" A cheer goes through the guild, the members race out into the city to help and find out whatever has caused this to happen.

**oooooooooooooo**

Black wings float above the city of Magnolia and piercing red eyes look down on the city now with patches of red and black. A sneer forms and fists clench.

"Where…where is she now…I have to find her."


	2. A Girl, a Guild and a City

**Kit: I hope you all liked the first chapter! As you can see I have a tendency not to reveal my new characters in the first chapter just like in SCRE :)**

**Serena: Does that mean I actually get to be in this chapter?**

**Kit: Yes, yes it does.**

**Serena: Yay!**

**Gray: Kit, why is Magnolia on fire?**

**Kit: Well I can't just tell you that Gray… -_-**

**Gray: Why not?**

**Kit: Stop being curious! Juvia I found Gray!**

**Juvia: Gray-sama!**

**Gray: Shit! *runs away***

**Juvia: Come back Gray-sama! Oh! Please R&R Kit-san's story and she does not own Fairy Tail, she only wishes she does. *runs after Gray***

**Kit: On to the chapter!**

* * *

'_What…what happened…'_

My head feels dizzy as I open my eyes and find myself staring straight into the cobblestone ground. Pushing myself up on my forearms I look around. '_What happen again…oh yea! There was a blast and I must have gotten hit by it'._ As I stood up there was a sharp pain in my side. '_Damn did I break a rib or something? It hurts to breath so I'm guessing so_.' Other than that all I have is a bunch of scrapes and scratches, though a few are pretty deep. '_I'll get those patched up later, for now I just have to get out of here.'_

I start running down the street again, my short dark orange dress wiping in the wind, passing buildings that are on fire and crumbling down. I look over into them as I pass and see people trembling in fear and confusion. I put my head down and continue running. _'I'm sorry, I don't even know who you people are or where I am but I'm sorry for coming through your city. Please forgive me.'_ A tear escapes and runs down my cheek and I bite my lip. This is no time to get sentimental, I need to keep moving.

The building in front of me erupts into flames causing me fall back and shield myself with my arms as debris fly towards me.

"What the!?" I manage to squeak out, peaking one eye open toward the building. A black figure walks amongst the fames towards me. I can hear them snickering and I cringe at the tone.

"Found you, my little angel."

My eyes widen in surprise and I jump up, bolting in the opposite direction of this man. _'Why, why is he here? No, I need to get away from him."_ I turn down an empty alleyway trying to shake him off and the wall to my left explodes. "Ahhh!"

"Hello dear, it's been to long since we have last met" Trembling I look up at the creature above me, his black wings stretched long and wide, those red eyes piercing into my very soul.

"Beelzebub…why? Why! Does this really have to happen!? You don't have to do this!" I yell at him.

"It's what is supposed to be dear" He reaches out wraps his long fingered hands around my neck, lifting me up. I gasp and struggle to catch my breath as I try to pry away his hand from my neck. "Oh dear don't try to get away it's pointless." He smiles bigger and tightens his grip.

"That's enough Beelzebub, we do need her alive."

Beelzebub huffs and lets go of me and I fall hard onto the ground. _'Ouch!'_ The figure walks down the alleyway from the direction that I ran from and I start to tremble. He has black hair that's slightly long, dark blue eyes and dark blue cloak that seems unaffected by the flames licking at his feet. "So what are you going to do now my little angel? Come quietly or are you going to make things difficult."

Sitting up I look back up at the two with a glare set on my face, "What do you think I'm going to do?" A white aura starts to glow around me, my long black hair flowing gently and brown eyes are set. My silver cross charm necklace floats up slightly, a red tint surrounding it and a tall slender figure of a man with a sword sheath around his waist and broad white wings appears behind me.

The blue eyed man smirks and motions for Beelzebub to come forward. "I always know what you're going to do. You are my little angel after all, ne Serena?"

**oooooooooooooo**

***back to third person POV***

Team Natsu runs down one of the main streets of Magnolia looking for citizens who haven't yet gotten out of the area. The buildings around them are destroyed, crumbing or on fire and it was just a dark and dreary scene.

"Natsu we need to get rid of all this fire!" Lucy shouted.

"Way ahead of you Luce!" Natsu jumped up in the air and started inhaling the nearby fires. He grins wildly and pumps his fists, "Thanks for the meal, now that I've eaten I'm all fired up!"

"That's great Flame Brain but can help out here? I can't hold this wall up forever!" Gray struggles told hold the wall back from crashing down on top of a small family. Natsu jumps down and grabs the two children and their mother who is paralyzed in fear. Gray forms ice to hold up the wall for a few more seconds as he runs out from under it and it crashes down. "Please go to the guild or church, whichever one you can get to faster! Someone will be there to help you."

"Thank you, thank you so much" The mother says as her and children run off towards the church.

"So we've got a place set up at the church now?" Natsu asked.

"Yea Warren just informed me." Gray said. At this moment Happy flew towards them yelling their names.

"Natsu! Gray! Lucy needs your help!" he yells. They both turn towards him and start running, following him to Lucy.

"Is she okay?" Natsu asked slightly worried.

"Aye! She's find she just found some more people." Natsu lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding and speeds up his pace as they can now see Lucy struggling to get through the doorway of a building on fire. She was covered in scorch marks trying to pry to the wooden pillars away, it look as though she was yelling to someone inside the house. "Luce!" She looks up and sees them running towards her. "Arigato Happy! There is people stuck inside here and I can't get them out! I tried calling Taurus but he couldn't get through it all."

"Stand back Luce, I got this." Natsu states proudly and jabs his thumb towards his chest. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He breaks through the pillars blocking the doorway and runs inside, looking around. "Anyone in here!? We're Fairy Tail and here to help!"

"Back here! Please help!"

Natsu runs towards the direction where the voice came from and ended up in the doorway to one of the backrooms. Inside was a man and his daughter, next to his daughter was a small form lying on a blanket, it looked like they were suffering from something. "We need to get you guys out of here now, my friends outside are trying to put out all of the fire. Can you walk?" Natsu asked.

"Yes we can walk but," the daughter looks over at the person lying down. Natsu leaned over to get a better look at the person. I looked to be a small girl and from the way she was breathing he could tell that she was in a lot of pain. "Don't worry I'll carry her." He said smiling. Putting the small girl on his back he led the people out towards the front entrance.

When they ran outside he saw that Lucy had called Scorpio and was getting him to shoot sand onto the fire. _'Nice move Luce'_ he thought. Gray was using his ice to freeze the smaller fires, because if he tried to freeze the bigger ones all of the combined heat wouldn't let his ice form. _'And I guess even the Ice Princess is useful here.' _He smirks and yells to them, "I got them out, they are alright!" They look over and nod their heads. He nods back and turns towards the family. "Okay now I want you to take your family to the guild or the church." He starts to take the girl off his back and hand her to the man, but the daughter looks at him and says "Actually, we don't know who this girl is." She looks down. "We found her outside the house when we were running out, bleeding horribly and burn marks everywhere, she was barely conscious walking and then she just collapsed in front of us. I wasn't about to just leave her there but I don't know what to do with her. I felt like I could barely help." Natsu looks over at the girl on his back and he breathing has gotten even shallower. _'She needs to get help now. I should probably get here back to Wendy at the guild.' _"We'll take care of her. You guys go get to a safe place okay?" The girl looks up at Natsu and shakes her head as her and her dad run towards the church. "Luce!"

Lucy turned her head to the fire dragon slayer and went down to him. "What's wrong Natsu?"

"This girl needs to get back to Wendy pronto. It looks like she is really hurt." Natsu said shifting the girl's weight around on his back. "I'm gonna stay her to take care of the fires so would you take her back to the guild?"

"Of course Natsu," Lucy said smiling slightly. She takes one of her keys off of her ring and holds it out. "Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!" The key glows gold and Loke appears. "You called Lucy?" He says smiling with a small bow. "I need you to carry this girl Loke. We need to get back to the guild so we can have Wendy treat her immediately."

"It would be my honor Lucy." Loke takes the girl from Natsu and Lucy and he start to run back toward the guild.

"Okay let's do this, I'm all fired up!" Natsu says grinning as he and Gray run towards another building. The ground starts to shake around them as a giant spike is driven through the building in front of them making it collapse. "What the hell was what!?" Gray shouts. They both look up and see a female figure near the rubble.

"What a pity, she's not in there either." She swings her mace back over her shoulder and licks her lips. "Now what do we have here?" She says looking over at Natsu and Gray.

"Are you one of the ones that caused this!?" Gray shouts at her while Natsu looks at her growling slightly.

"And if I am?" She states smirking. Both of them get ready to attack her when a fierce wind suddenly blows.

"Lillith" The female, whose name is Lillith, looks up at the person who had called her. "Yes Beelzebub?" Beelzebub floated up above in the air, his black wings keeping him still. "That's enough we are be called back." She sneers up at him and sighs.

"Well there's no fun in that is there. I was just about to enjoy myself here." Black wings sprout out of her back and she files up to him and they fly away.

"Come back here you! I'm not finished!" Natsu yells, jumping up and down, as the pair fly away.

"What was that?" Beelzebub asks.

"I'm not sure, just some mage from the city I bet. Doubt we'll ever see it again." Lillith laughs. "Though I am disappointed I didn't get to play with them, they could have become great play things." She says with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Yea well we failed out job again because of your distraction." He growls

"Hey, you're the one that lost the girl! My job was to keep all attention on the city. So now thanks to YOU she probably has already moved through and escaped." She snaps back.

He grunts and sighs, speeding up ahead of her. "Whatever. Come 'on we have to report back to the head." She nods and speeds up with him as they fly away.

**ooooooooooooo**

Back the guild Loke and Lucy arrive with the girl and run up to Mira who is helping tend to some people. "Mira!" Lucy yells. "Do you know where Wendy is? We need her now it's an emergency!" Mira looks up and sees the girl in Loke's arms.

"Oh my god what happen to her?" She states shocked.

"We're not sure, Natsu found her in one of the buildings with some others." Mira nods and looks over the girl, she was definitely in dire need of help. She points over to the side door.

"Wendy is in the infirmary with the seriously injured people. Take her there immediately." Lucy nods and they run over to the infirmary.

"Wendy!" They run through the door and see Wendy finishing first aid on someone. She looks up to see them and gasps at the girl in Loke's arms. "What happen to her Lucy-san!?"

"We aren't sure Wendy but I'll tell you the story later. Right now what she needs is to be treated!"

"Right! Lay her down right there please." Wendy points over to an empty bed. Loke lays here down and looks up at Lucy. "I'll take my leave for now. Call me again if you need me Lucy. I will always answer when you call." Loke says smiling and disappears back into the celestial world. "Thanks Loke" Lucy smiles and then turns her attention back to Wendy and the girl. "I'm here to help Wendy, tell me what I need to do."

"Okay! First I need you to get the bandages and Carla please get me a wash cloth to clean her up." Wendy starts her healing magic as Lucy and Carla get what she asked for. _'Here we go.'_ She thinks.

**ooooooooooo**

'_Where am I?'_ I open my eyes and the room is bright, I have to squint because it hurts my eyes. Once my eyes adjust I see that I am in what seems to be an infirmary. I try to move and expect a sharp pain in my side but I don't feel that. If anything it's a dull pain but it doesn't really hurt. My black bangs fall into my face and brush them to one side with my hand. _'My hands all bandaged,'_ I look down at the rest of my body. _"Well it seems that a lot of my body is, I guess someone really did treat my wounds. I wonder where I am. It doesn't look like it was…them that caught me. So who'_

"Oh it looks like you're up!" A girl with long white hair followed by a short girl with blue hair came in. The girl with white hair was carrying a tray with food on it and my stomach growled. I blushed and look down at my hands folded in my lap. "I knew you'd be hungry, here." She sets the tray of food next to me and I look up at her. She smiles at me and nods. I reach the sandwich and take a bite.

"This is really good." I say up to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiles widely. "Now let's have Wendy here take a look at you. I'm Mirajane by the way. It's nice to meet you." The blue hair girl, Wendy, comes next to me and starts to unwrap some of the bandages on my arm. "What's your name?" I look at the girl, she seems to be around my age maybe a year younger, and she smiles at me as well. Looking at both of them, I give them a small smile.

"Serena."

* * *

**Sorry about switching back and forth between first and third person. As you can guess whenever It's in first person it's going to be my OC haha :) please R&R!**


End file.
